Random Mexican KKK
=Random Mexican KKK Members= Their were 7 Random Mexican KKK Members who made their debut in the Jeri-MAX E-Fed and 1 from the SEX E-Fed. One would later be signed to Jeri-MAX the CAW fed and he would be rechristened Lucas Gomez. Another man would join them to add the total to 8 though he would be signed to IWT and be renamed Jesus Habinero. The remaining masked members entered the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010. They would not have much success competing in FNW and occasional appearances competing for the NAW Hardcore Championship. #2 Would be signed to DCWL and #1 and #7 to World CAW Wrestling where they would win the WCW Tag Team Championship. Eventually they would all go without jobs for years competing in offline promotions. The only one who wouldn't go jobless was Lucas Gomez, Member #5, who has been competing in Jeri-MAX for years. After years they would get their break and in 2014 would eventually evolve into CAW Superstars that are loved or hated today listing from guys the likes of Lucas Gomez, The Nuevo Conquistadors, and Antonio Rodreigo Random Mexican KKK Members #1 and #7, along with Jesus Habinero, are without jobs in CAW today. Random Mexican KKK Member #1 Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed, After it ended he would enter the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010. Before the Cup, He made his CAW Debut in a DCWL/NAW Hardcore Madness. In the first round of the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010, He lost to The Crippler. 'World CAW Wrestling' He got signed to WCW on October 10th, 2010. He made his debut with his tag team partner, Member #7, on WCW The Main Event Episode 20 where they attacked Evan Bourne and Mark Henry before their tag match could even start causing the match to be held at The Main Event Episode 21. They defeated Mark Henry and Evan Bourne on that episode. They would lose to Damage Gauge at WCW Starrcade in a tag team steel cage match. Members #1 & #7 returned to WCW on January 31st, 2011 against Santino Marella & Vladimir Koslov on WCW The Main Event episode 29 in the first round of the tournament to determine new WCW Tag Team Champions, The Random Mexican KKK were successful. They would then defeat Mark Henry & Evan Borune in the Semi-finals on Nitro Episode 3. They would become WCW Tag Team Champions after defeating Jack Swagger and Shad in the tournament final. They would have the longest reign as WCW Tag Team Champions before they dropped the belts and later getting released. 'World Wide Championship Wrestling' Random Mexican KKK Member #1 would get signed to WWCW on and debuted against Gary Frank Simpson and lost by a Dangerous DDT. He would not appear in the league and would be released. 'Fat Niggers Wrestling' He would join the FNW Interactive Roster. He would become the most sucessful Television Champion in the history of FNW and won the belt on two seperate occasions. He still currently competes with FNW. 'Title History' *''New Age Wrestling'' **1x NAW Hardcore Championship *'World CAW Wrestling' **1X WCW Tag Team Championship (w/ Member #7) *Fat Niggers Wrestling **3x FNW ExtremeCore / Television Championship 'In Wrestling' *'Finishers' **'White Domination' (Dominator) *'Managers' **Thomas Law (WCW) Random Mexican KKK Member #2 (Antonio Rodreigo) Redirected to Antonio Rodreigo Random Mexican KKK Member #3 (Amarillo) Redirected to The Nuevo Conquistadors Random Mexican KKK Member #4 (Movado) Redirected to The Nuevo Conquistadors Random Mexican KKK Member #5 (Lucas Gomez) Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed, then signed to the Caw Fed of Jeri-MAX. He would go on to eventually drop the KKK gimmick and become Lucas Gomez, the right hand man to El Jefe and would also win the Jeri-MAX Hardcore & Tag Team Championships. 'Jeri-Max' He would debut with the KKK Gimmick but would drop it when he became El Jefe's right hand man. He won the Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship which he held until Sakoda stripped him of it in early 2011. 'Vertex' At WCW's New Years Revolution 2011 he along with other Jeri-MAX members El Jefe, Jurt Angle, Sheamus, Aladdin Hassan, Dorf Liggleton would take over the pay per view right at the beginning when he, along with Jurt, and Aladdin attacked Matt Eichorn. Dorf then came out after the attack announced that they were Vertex, and that they had taken out The Suspect. After coming back to Jeri-MAX with the rest of Vertex, Gomez went on to win thet Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championships with Aladdin Hassan. He would quit Vertex after losing the titles at Jeri-MAX Horizon. Gomez would then start an Anti-WWE Crusade along with a reluctant Sheamus and loyal Evan Redcourne, with the mission to get real Wrestling stars out of CAW. 'Title History' *'Jeri-MAX' **2x Jeri-MAX Hardcore Champion **1x Jeri-MAX Tag Team Champion *'Other Accomplishments' **The Vivianverse ranked him #'48' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 Random Mexican KKK Member #6 (Kevin Federline) Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed, ended up turning on Danny Jackpot and revealing himself to be Kevin Federline. Would not move onto a CAW league afterwards and would end the career of Member #6. Random Mexican KKK Member #7 Would be brought into Jeri-MAX the E-Fed. He made his CAW Debut in a DCWL/NAW Hardcore Madness. Winning the NAW Hardcore Championship on 2 separate occasions. 'World CAW Wrestling' He got signed to WCW on October 10th, 2010. He made his debut with his tag team partner, Member #7, on WCW The Main Event Episode 20 where they attacked Evan Bourne and Mark Henry before their tag match could even start causing the match to be held at The Main Event Episode 21. They defeated Mark Henry and Evan Bourne on that episode. They would lose to Damage Gauge at WCW Starrcade in a tag team steel cage match. Members #1 & #7 returned to WCW on January 31st, 2011 against Santino Marella & Vladimir Koslov on WCW The Main Event episode 29 in the first round of the tournament to determine new WCW Tag Team Champions, The Random Mexican KKK were successful. They would then defeat Mark Henry & Evan Bourne in the Semi-finals on Nitro Episode 3. They would become WCW Tag Team Champions after defeating Jack Swagger and Shad in the tournament final. They would be the longest reigning Tag Team Champions in the history of WCW until dropping the belts and later being released. 'Title History' *'New Age Wrestling' **2x NAW Hardcore Championship *'World CAW Wrestling' **1X WCW Tag Team Championship (w/ Member #1) 'In Wrestling' *'Finishers' **Hang'em (Brainbuster) *'Managers' **Thomas Law (WCW) Random Mexican KKK Member #8 (Jesus Habinero) The first member to not be a part of the original 7 but still brought into the group. He started off in SEX on Something Cawful, Which is an E-Fed over there ran by Suspect. He would get signed to IWT. 'It's Walleh Time' :After being in SEX (Suspect Extreme Xtreme) on the Something CAWful Forums, He would be signed to IWT, Which is another fed ran by Suspect. After winning the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship, He would become the IWT KO-I Tag Team Champions with the Hurricane. Their team name is MASATA (Mexicans and Superheroes are Totally Awesome). 'Title History' *[[It's Walleh Time|'Its Walleh Time' ]] :*5x IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship :*1x IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship (w/The Hurricane) In Wrestling *'Finishers' **'Spicy Drop' (Argentine facebuster) Category:NAW Category:New-NAW Category:FNW